This invention relates generally to dogging devices and more particularly to dogging devices used with panic exit and actuator assemblies.
The dogging function of an exit device on a door secures the active bar of the exit device in the depressed position with the device latching bolt retracted. Activating a dogging device is accomplished by depressing the active bar and rotating a hex wrench clockwise through a hole adjacent to the bar. This action will hold the depressed bar and retracted latch until the dogging function is deactivated. Another method to activate the dogging device is cylinder dogging where the hex wrench is replaced with a locking cylinder. In the dogged state, egress may be gained by pulling from the outside of the door or pushing from the inside. A dogged device now permits heavy traffic to egress from the previously locked exterior without the actuation of levers, knobs or key cylinders. Dogging devices in high traffic applications will reduce the potential for wear by disabling all moving parts.
Current dogging devices require disassembly to convert the dogging device from a hex shaft to a locking cylinder. It is possible to assemble the dogging device incorrectly, which can render the dogging device inoperable.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present dogging devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.